Trixie
|mane color = |coat color = |occupation = Magician |cutie mark = A Star-pointed Wand and a Moon |gender = Female |color text = #bfe5f4}} Trixie, also known as "The Great and Powerful Trixie", is a unicorn whose first appearance was in Boast Busters. She also appeared in Magic Duel. Description A born showmare, Trixie adores attention and her hammy, explosively over the top personality ensures she receives it. Incredibly boastful, she enjoys making up extremely unlikely tales about her exploits and wowing ignorant townsfolk with elaborate light shows. Even heckling is received with an enthusiastic response, Trixie incorporating their abject humiliation into her stage show with aplomb. Despite these unpleasant traits, Trixie isn’t actually evil. Though the tricks she pulled were cruel they weren’t entirely unjustified, and when the Ursa Minor came to town she at least tried to fight it despite knowing all too well that she stood no chance. This is not to say she’s a pleasant pony, her first instinct was to try and run and she refuses to take any responsibility for the disaster, instead returning to her previous arrogance as soon as the danger passes. Talents Trixie is actually quite powerful, though nowhere near as powerful as she portrays herself. Her powers mostly revolve around stage magic, though she likely possesses the special talent for magic given her magically based cutie mark. Her favorite talent is her skill with illusions, using lights to create fireworks and glowing neon pictures. She also shows the ability to manipulate rainbows, using one to whirl Rainbow Dash through the air and dump her onto the ground some distance away. Her telekinesis is well practiced in general, able to easily tie a knot in a rope and quickly wrap it around a pony’s legs. She also demonstrated the ability to create little storm clouds and produce lighting from them. Using these abilities she quite adeptly takes care of Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash, though she is helpless against the Ursa Minor. Trivia *Trixie is a fairly straight portrayal of the classic ‘Miles Gloriosus’ figure, a stock character that originated in the theaters of Classical Rome. Boastful and impressive looking, other characters look up to them as a paragon, often dismissing the humble talents of the real hero. Events eventually force the two into danger, where the Miles Glorious shows himself for the coward he is. *Comparisons have also been made to Harry Potter’s Gilderoy Lockheart, who is another example of this kind of figure (though unlike Trixie and the classic Miles Glorious, treated as a joke from the start). *It was revealed at Comic-Con that Trixie is likely to make another appeaerence in season three. Fan Reaction Trixie is staggeringly popular within the fandom, with fans demanding her return seconds after the episode ended. Notably Sethisto of Equestria Daily has a well known love for the magical mare, and he’s certainly not alone. The studio has acknowledged this popularity, but animation lead times mean she hasn’t reappeared (yet). Most fiction attempts to redeem her, though there exists a fringe who insist she doesn’t need to be redeemed as she did nothing wrong. Other fiction portrays her as big headed but nonetheless capable of unambiguously heroic acts, and who eventually becomes friends with the main characters. A lot of portrayals ship, compare or make rivals between Trixie and Twilight Sparkle, despite the two barely interacting during the episode. This may be due to her being the only other identified character with the special talent of magic, bar Celestia and Luna. See Also Category:Unicorn Ponies Category:Mares Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Antagonist Category:Characters Category:Season 6